This multicenter trial will compare giving Stavudine (d4T) to Zidovudine to children infected with HIV who are aged 90-days to 6 years. In particular, the safety of Stavudine and how it is tolerated will be studied. It is hoped Stavudine can be used to control HIV infection and slow the progression of AIDS.